Layers
Meta Timing: Between "Capes" and "Wilt"; one of the times the Drifterns scare Baby so badly Baby throws up (I expect this happens more than once.) Setting: CDL; a hallway, the 'laundry room' (it's a laundry chute, a big sink, and a number of washing machine bags. Anything coming down that chute in a bag is 'urgent' and is cleaned immediately), the nurse's office. Text Blossom meets a TA, Logan, and the gorgeous curly top near the CDL laundry room. "May I see your ID, please?" asks the TA. "Sure thing." Blossom hands over her card. Logan idly nuzzles the top of his blanket burrito. Gorgeous, kinda pasty and glassy-eyed, sulks in his arms. "Thank you," says the TA, handing back her ID. "You're welcome." Addresses the burrito. "And what do we have here?" The TA explains, "Someone has an upset tummy." Blossom smiles. "That explains the call for clothes." Logan gently squeezes the burrito. "Baby, this is Marcie. She's gonna give you a bath." Baby sighs heavily, sorta focuses on Blossom. Blossom crouches to Baby's eye-level. "It's nice to formally meet you." Baby slumps back against Logan. "I'm gonna give you to Marcie now, okay?" asks Logan. Baby burrows deeper in the blanket, exhales, and looks up with a pout . Logan eases the burrito into Blossom's arms. "I'll get you cleaned up lickity split," Blossom promises. Baby seems too tired to stare at Logan beseechingly but tries valiantly. "Thank you very much," says the TA, turning to leave. "Ranger?" Nods to Blossom. "Officer." Rubs Baby's head. "Bye!" chirps Blossom. They leave and Blossom heads into the laundry room. "Let's see what we've got." Baby leans against her shoulder. "May I put you in the sink?" Baby sags, faces the counter. "In you go," cheers Blossom, nestling the Baby burrito in the sink. Baby puddles miserably. "Now, where would I find soap..." Blossom scans the shelves. "Soap, soap, soap--aha!" Pulls down a couple bottles. "Would you like lavender or chamomile?" Baby looks between the two, slowly, settles on chamomile. "Yellow it is!" Blossom returns the lavender soap to its home. "How would you like to be out of those icky clothes?" Baby sorta shrugs. Blossom crouches into eye-level. "May I get you changed?" Baby sighs, nods. "Thank you," smiles Blossom. Straightens, carefully unwraps the blanket. Young child puke. Looovely. Baby shudders. "Doesn't smell good /at /all." Blossom agrees, balling up the blanket and pitching it down the laundry chute. She twists open the soap squeezes it around a bit. "There." Grins. "A little perfume-y." Baby looks down at the mess, wibbles a bit. . "Wow," remarks Blossom, pulling off the second t-shirt. "You have a /lot of layers." slumps. Next comes a cotton dress, and then an undershirt, a pair of leggings, and a pair of tights. "Diaper time!" Blossom cheers softly. Tab, tab, an arm under Baby's shoulder, and diaper away! And it occurs to Blossom Baby is in the sink where the water's going to go. "Huh." Ponders the faucet. "This's a problem. Don't want to burn your bum." Maybe the faucet moves...? It does! Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Blossom Category:Logan Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Baby Category:Baby (ficlet) Category:Baby (wardrobe) Category:Ravan Category:Ravan (ficlet) Category:Blossom (ficlet) Category:Pink and Green Category:CDL